A conventional two-directional call forwarding device is disclosed in Japanese S49-13087 82 filed by the applicant hereof.
According to said prior art, when a telephone set A calls set B, a set C calls set D to forward the call. When D responds to C, a loop is formed between A and D. In said prior art, even when a general calling party calls C, B can autodial set A, whose telephone number was memorized. However, a tape is used as a recording medium for automatic dialing of telephone numbers in the conventional device, and only one telephone number of the calling party A, which number is memorized, can be called. Thus, nothing further can happen if A doesn't answer the call after the automatic dialing.